The Lost Tales of Skyrim
by WolfSummoner93
Summary: When the Kajhit Shiro goes to Skyrim, he is instantly taken captive by the Imperail Legino when he is mistaken for a Stormcloak. After escaping Helgen and a Dragon, Shiro goes on a journey to start a new life without getting himself killed.
1. Prolouge

**Hello readers, Wolf here! So, I know I haven't updated/posted anything on here in ages. Sorry about that. The main reason is because I lost inspiration. But I am back and an excited about this. But, I am in school still and my education comes first. Because of that, updates between chapters will most likely be long. I will TRY to post at least ine chapter a month. Keyword: Try. Don't hold me to it though!  
>Now, for the story. This idea came from an RP my friend and I are doing. This focuses on the adventure's of my OC Kajhit Shiro. Later my friend's Wood Elf OC, Lillith, will appear and join Shiro. Now, without further adieu, here is the prolouge to <strong>"The Lost Tales of Skyrim".

**Disclaimer: I don't own Skyrim! Now that is done with, I no lonmger have to stress about repeating it. Unless I do have to keep saying it. If so, can someone tell me?**

* * *

><p>The sun was high in the sky, the day warm. It was quite a contrast from the weather in Bruma, which was only three days away. The snowy ground and icy mountain caps had shifted into rocky path and green trees.<p>

Walking along the path was a young Kahjit. His fur was white as snow with grey marking here and there, making it easy to blend in with the snow and rocks. His ears were tall and thin with black tuffs at the tips. With a strong jaw and nearly flawless features- a nasty scar on the bridge of his nose marring his face- he was a handsome lad. A strong upper body covered by black armor, he was definitely not a scrawny fellow.

The Kahjit came to a stop. Up the road was the boarder that separated Cyrodil and the area known as Skyrim. His heart sunk at the sight and, wistfully, he looked over his shoulder to the mountains of Bruma.

"Farewell." He murmured.

He didn't want to leave; Cyrodill has been his home for years. But…. but he had to. It was either flee and live, or stay and die. Taking one last look at his home, the white Kajhit turned and walked across the border.

Not two steps past the border, his ears twitched and his senses flared. Before he could take in the surrounding area, though, three men jumped him. The Kajhit hissed and spat a curse. He took out twin daggers and assessed his attackers. They were Imperials, male. They each held a sword that was pointed at him. Before he could question what he had done, one of the Imperials charged forward, his shield raise in defense as he swung the sword in a hacking motion. The beast-man growled and jumped to the side.

With a sneer the Imperial charged once more, attacking with horizontal slash. Again, the beat-man moved aside but this time feigned a slash to the right with one of the daggers. A sly smirk crossed the cat's face as the human fell for it and, with the second dagger, jabbed forward. It dug into the brown leather armor and into the soft skin beneath. Before the Imperial could retaliate, the Kahjit slid his blade out and backed away from striking distance. Unfortunately, he had been so distracted with that one attacker he forgot the other two. One of them had snuck up from behind and struck the cat's head with the hilt of his sword.

Stars danced across his vision as he struggled to stay conscious. The man that got the end of a dagger was holding his side, red seeping through the armor and staining his hand. He snarled a curse and cast a glare at the Kajit.

"Strip him of his belongings." He ordered. "I'm sure he has something good we can sell before we take him to Helgen."

A weak protest tried to come from the subdued beat, but another sharp hit with the sword's hilt shut him up. Hands groping his body for weapons or precious items; armor being stripped from his body. That were last thing he was aware off before darkness took over him and he fell into blissful nothingness.

* * *

><p><strong>And there is the prolouge! Hope you all liked it. I am still trying to write, and find my style, so this may not be the best thing ever. Useful critisim for my improvment are welcomed, but please avoid flaming. ANd ndon't forget to review!<strong>

**This is Wolf, singing out!**


	2. The Beginning

**Well, here is chapter one! I have mixed feelings about it; relying mostly on game diolouge kind of frustrates me. But, then again, I am always iffy about my works. Oh well. I shall leave it to me viewers/reviwers to tell me what they think. **

**Onto the story!**

* * *

><p>When the Kajhit came to, everything felt bumpy like they were on a rocky road. He hissed softly as the bumps jostled him and made his head split. Damn men, cracking his skull like that.<p>

"Hey, you. You're finally awake."

He looked over to see who was talking. A Nord. His hands were bound and he wore a sack shirt and simple pants. It was an outfit the Kahjit was familiar with; prison clothes. Desperately he looked down at himself and saw he was in the same attire. His hands were bound as well, and-

_Bastards took my ring! _He snarled inwardly. His ring finger was bare; the familiar sapphire encrusted silver ring was missing.

"You were trying to cross the border, right?" The beast-man looked up and focused on the man talking. "Walked right into that Imperial ambush, same as us, the Redguard **(1)** and that thief over there."

The thief scowled and turned in their direction. "Damn you Stormcloaks. Skyrim was fine until you came along. Empire was nice and lazy."

The Kahjit rolled his eyes. A lazy empire? This place must be a shithole then. He glanced at the Redgaurd. He had yet to say anything. Instead he opted to stare up at the sky with a calm, almost emotionless, look. He shrugged and focused on the thief.

The thief continued. "If they hadn't been looking for you, I could've stolen that horse and be halfway to Hammerfell."

He turned to the Kahjit. "You there. You and me- we shouldn't be here. It's these Stormcloaks the Empire wants." The cat couldn't help but agree. After all, he hadn't done anything wrong. He didn't even know what a Stormcloak _was._

"We're all brothers and sisters in binds now thief." The Nord growled.

"Shut up back there." An Imperial solider ordered.

The Kahjit zoned out a moment later. His head was still aching and all the talking was making it worse. He closed his eyes and sighed. What a way to start off a new life. First he was jumped, then they stole his ring and then he was arrested! What next? A flying lizard will appear and destroy everything? A small smirk crossed his face and he shook his head. What a wild imagination. At least it provided him with some sort of entertainment during this trip. Another sigh slipped past his lips. He was starting to regret leaving home now. Then again, even if he stayed in Cyrodill _they _would find him.

The cart jolted roughly, making his headache flare. He opened his eyes and hissed at the driver. "Wanna drive a bit smoother you moron?"

The driver ignored him and they turned a corner. A village was up ahead with towers scattered around it.

"General Tullius, sir!" a guard called. "The headsman is waiting!"

"Good, let's get this over with." Tullius replied. They rode into the village and the Kajit looked around. People were coming out of their homes to look at them go by. Dread filled the cat when he heard the Nord say, "This is the end of the line."

The wagon slowed to a halt and one by one they were lead off by the guards. He stood behind the horse thief and a large Nord covered by a fur coat. He watched, silently, as names were called. The Nord, Ulfric Stormcloak, was called first. He silently made his way over to the guards and a chopping block. Next was the other Nord, Rolof. Like Ulfric, he went calmly and with dignity. When the thief was called forward he freaked out, claiming not to be a rebel and ran. One of the guards hollered for him to halt. When he didn't, an archer raised his bow and shot him down with a signal hit.

The Kahjit rolled his eyes and sighed. Foolish human. "Wait." He looked forward. "You there, step forward." He did what he was told. "Who are you?"

Slowly, the Kajit blinked. His tail twitched. Finally, he spoke. "Shiro."

The guard looked at his list, then over to his captain. "He's not on the list. What do we do?"

"He goes to the block." She replied.

The captain led Shiro over to where Ulfric and Rolof were. He stood in the line, listening as the guard talked to Ulfirc. Shiro's lynx ears twitched when a loud, groan-like roar echoed. He turned his gaze to the sky in confusion. People around him murmured looked up as well.

The guard settled everyone down and continued to speak. When he finished, the man to his right stepped over t the block. He dropped to his knees and laid his head on the block. Shiro watched as a large axe was raised then, with a _thunk_, fell and beheaded the man. The body fell and was moved aside.

"Next, the cat!"

Shiro was pushed forward. He bit back a hiss and approached it, looking at the bloody board in distaste. They were going to place him on a bloody board? How disgusting. Another roar echoed and Shiro looked up. His was forced to his knees and his head was shoved down. He stared at the guard and-

He blinked. What was that over by the mountains? A large, winged creature flew in their direction. It landed on a tower and stared down at everyone.

"Dragon!" he heard someone scream. His eyes widened. A dragon? They were nothing but myths he thought!

The beast opened its mouth and let out, what could only be described, as a shout. The sky turned dark and clouds swirled angrily. Then, fire fell from the sky. People began to scream and run. One of the guard ran by him, kicking his side and making his vision blur. He blinked and tried to focus when he heard someone.

"Get up Kajhit! The gods won't give us another chance!"

Shiro groaned and shakily got to his feet. He saw the Nord, Rolof, standing there and ushering for him to follow. Quickly they ran through Helgen, desperately trying to dodge the falling flames. They ran into a tower to escape the Dragon. Rolof turned to where Ulfric stood. While they conversed, Shiro struggled to undo his binds; no good. Rolof raced past Shiro up the steps, so the Kajhit was quick to follow. Like hell he was going to stay and become Dragon food. When they were almost at the top, a large section of the wall was blown in. Shiro caught a glimpse of the Dragon's head before a jet of flames went through the hole. When the flames, and Dragon, were gone they peaked through the hole.

"See that Inn on the other side?" Rolof pointed to a burned down building. "Jump through the roof and keep going."

Shiro looked at the man. Was he crazy? He expected him to jump, and run from a dragon all by himself? Where the hell was he going go? Unfortunately, he didn't see any other options. So he held his breath, thought of a quick prayer to Talos, and jumped. He managed to get onto the building. Letting out the breath he had been holding, the Kajit dashed across the building and outside. Up ahead he saw the dragon land in front of two other men. They moved backwards when flames spewed from the beast's mouth. It beat it wings and took to the sky. One of the Nords noticed him.

"You're still alive prisoner? Stick with me if you want to live."

Though Shiro was not particularly happy being around a man that, only a while ago, was going to kill him, living was by far more important. With his sword drawn, the Nord ran ahead and Shiro stayed close. He hated feeling useless, but until he got a weapon and his hands unbound he would have to suck it up.

The two ran through the village, staying close the wall. The dragon would have a tough time trying to get them now. They passed the Dragon and continued forward. The Dragon noticed Shiro and breathed fire in his direction. He cried out in shock and moved to dodge it, increasing his speed to escape it. Men were running around, raising bows and firing arrows at it in hopes o subdue it. Shiro didn't stick around it see if their successful.

After a few more minutes of running and dodging they neared a large tower. The Stormcloak from the cart was there, and he and the Nord faced each other.

"Rolof you traitor!" the Nord spat.

"We're escaping, Hadvar. You're not stopping us this time."

Shiro shook his head. They obviously had issues to deal with, so he was going to go ahead. He would rather _not _be out here when a large Dragon was setting the place on fire. He moved around the men and dashed into the tower.

* * *

><p><strong>And there is chapter one! I hope you enjoyed it. And I would like to thank those of you that reviewed. It made me feel better.<strong>

**(1) I know the Redgaurd was not part of the prison escape, but Shiro is not the Dragonborn. Since this takes place when Dragon's are attacking, I needed a Dragonborn. Therefore, the Redgaurd!**

**Don't forget to review!**


	3. Escape Helgen

**And here we are for chapter 2! Yes, I know I'm late and I am sorry for that. But exams are over and I am free, unless I get a job.**

Now onto the story!

* * *

><p>Shiro looked around the inside of the tower. He noted two gates; both seemed locked, but he wasn't completely sure. His twitched his tail and he moved further inside. A dead body lay next to a table and a grin crossed his furry face. Armor, possibly a weapon of he was lucky.<p>

"After all, you have no use for this, right?"

**Even if he did need it, would you really care?** A voice purred in his mind. The voice was throaty, as if they lost their voice, but Shiro knew it belonged to a female.

_Heh, how true_.

Close to the body was a pack to store his items. Well wasn't this his lucky day? Now all Shiro needed was to remove these dammed binds and he would be set. He started trying to yank them with his teeth when the sound of a door being opened drifted throughout the tower. He looked over curiously and saw Ralof enter. The Nord quickly ran over to the body and knelt down.

"We'll meet again in Savengard, brother." He turned to Shiro. "Come here and let me see if I can remove your bindings."

Shiro was glad to step forward and allow the man to free him. When the binds were gone, he twisted his wrists slightly -sighing in relief at the _pop _it made- and glanced at the body. Despite wanting to loot the body, he didn't wish to offend Ralof. After all, the Nord has helped him quite a bit. The blonde took note of the gaze and shrugged.

"Take what you want, he doesn't need them anymore."

Shiro nodded and stripped the armor off the body, then replaced his prison clothes with it. It was light and easy to move in, just what he preferred, but the colors put him off. _A thief needs dark colors._ He nearly laughed at the irony of that comment. After all, he was white as snow. Shaking his head, the Kajhit picked up the axe and looked at it in contempt. The weapon certainly wasn't something he was happy with either. He swung it a couple times, trying to get a good feel of it. Nothing. He sighed and put it on the table. His claws would do for now; better than that hacking tool for sure.

Once he finished, he turned to Ralof who had walked over to one of the gates. He cursed and shook his head. Locked. He turned and went to try the other gate.

"Damn. No way to open it from our side." Ralof looked through the openings in the gate. Figures were swiftly approaching the gate and he moved to the side. "Imperials! Take cover!"

Shiro moved to the other said of the door, making sure to stay out of sight. He readied his claws to strike at the first person to enter. He heard the gate open and, a moment later, two Imperials walked through. He smirked and lashed at the closest one, his claws dragging against the soft flesh of his face. The man cursed and drew his sword, turning to face the cat. He slashed and Shiro moved to the side. He raced forward and swung his left fist so it cracked into the man's jaw. The man was dazed for a moment so Shiro used this moment to rake his claws clear across the jugular. A clean and quick kill that didn't allow suffering, but still Shiro felt dirty. He loathed murdering anything that wasn't for food, or a bandit.

_It was his life or yours. _Shiro nodded to himself and looked to see how Ralof fared. He took down the other one no problem. He was crouched and searching the pockets of the Imperial he defeated. He grinned and pulled out a key. While he went to unlock the other gate, Shiro knelt down and got a dagger that was sticking out. He quickly went to the man he killed and grabbed a similar dagger. He slashed the air with them and nodded. They would work well.

"Come on! The door is open!"

They walked down a set of stairs into the darkness. Shiro's eyes adjusted quickly so he had no problem. Once they reached the bottom they heard the muffled cry of the Dragon from above. Then there was a boom and a huge pile of rubble collapsed. Shiro shook his head at all the destruction the beast was making. Honestly, had the people above not dealt with it yet? He turned to the door and entered it. His ears twitched as the sounds of voices drifted through.

More Imperials were in the room. Shiro charged at one with his daggers. He ducked a cut aimed for his head and retaliated with a cut of his own. It only grazed the chest plate of his enemy. He moved back in an attempt to avoid another blow, but was struck, instead, with the shield. He staggered back then cried out as the sword pierced the armor and slid across his arm. He jerked his arm away and dashed forward, swinging his dagger up. The iron weapons met with a bell-like sound. They pushed against each other until the Imperial's sword flew from his hand and landed a few feet away. Shiro angled his blade and penetrated his enemy's armor until it pierced the heart.

The man choked out a cry and fell. Shiro panted and clutched his bleeding arm. He glanced round in hopes to find something for his wound. He began digging through barrels until he found a few potions. He unscrewed the top and downed it in one gulp. A moment later his body felt warm and the pain in his arm decreased and the blood stopped flowing. His rolled his shoulders and tucked the rest of them away on his pack.

"Come on, this way!" Ralof called out.

He went over to the bodies and searched around for a few coins and other small items. When he was satisfied he continued after Ralof through the door until they reached a torture room. Imperial soldiers and a woman, who Shiro could only guess was a Stormcloaker like Ralof, were battling. Ralof charged forward, swinging his weapon like a mad man. Shiro didn't even have time to jump in before they defeated the soldiers. Shaking his head, the Kahjit began snooping around for anything that would prove useful. It didn't take long for him to discover a few lockpicks. He grinned and sauntered over to the locked cages were Ralof pointed out some gold.

He crouched down and slid the first pick in listening very carefully for the click. His gently twisted and wiggled the pick until he heard the _click _and the door creaked open. Repeating the process with the others and taking anything good, Shiro went down the hall the two Nords had went down.

"Thanks for leaving me." He grumbled.

Shiro quickly found them standing in a room waiting for him. When they caught sight of him they walked through a hole in the wall that led them down a cave-like path. When they reached the other side they were in a large room. Water rushed from a crack in the wall and Imperials were scattered about. Shiro slipped into the shadows and watched the Stormcloaks take on the enemies. It was lazy, he knew, but Shiro was growing increasingly frustrated and tired. Besides, those two seem to have unlimited stamina so why not?

**Lazy feline. **Voice chuckled.

He watched as one by one the Imperials fell until no more stood. Unfortunately, the girl died during the fight as well. Shiro rubbed the back of his neck and glanced at the body. Great, now he felt bad. With a sigh and shake of his head, he looked over at Ralof who was already going down a tunnel.

"Let's see where this goes." The man said. He pulled the lever and the bride dropped with a loud _BANG! _

Shiro walked a few feet and looked around at his new surroundings. It was an underground cave with a small waterfall. Above ground the roar of the Dragon echoed and caused the cave to shake and the bridge behind him to collapse. Groaning softly, Shiro walked through the water until the cave split to the left. His tail flicked slightly and he turned down the tunnel. As he walked, he froze and his ears twitched. He heard something… but wasn't sure exactly what it was. He entered the area hesitantly and from the ceiling dropped a few spiders. He slid his daggers out and dashed at the nearest one. With a swift slash and a stab, it let out a screech and ceased moving. He repeated the actions until all the creatures were dead.

"Annoying little twits." He scoffed.

Ralof chuckled and nodded in agreement. "I hate those damn things, too many eyes you know?"

Shiro glanced over at yet another tunnel and groaned. "How much longer?"

Ralof didn't respond, instead he went down the path. Shiro followed as he grumbled curses under his breath. This was just ridiculous.

After what felt like hours the sweet scent of fresh air drifted through his nose. Up ahead he saw light from an exit. They had managed to avoid a bear and _finally _the end was here. With rejuvenated spirit Shiro rushed forward to the outside. A breeze ticked his fur and he inhaled deeply. He looked around at the scenery and his heart soared at its beauty. The sun was beginning to rise from behind the mountains, casting an ethereal orange glow. The white from the snow was stained a dark purple-black. On either side of him the trees towered and the snow beneath his feet crunched.

"Wait!" Ralof suddenly cried. He grabbed Shiro's arm and yanked him behind a rock. The Kahjit was about to yell at him for grabbing him so suddenly, when a roar followed by beating wings sounded the air. The Dragon from Helgen flew over them in the eastern direction. Once it was well out of sight, Ralof sighed in relief and stood up.

"There he goes, for good this time hopefully." Ralof walked slowly next to Shiro. "We better go, this place will be swarming with Imperials soon enough. My sister, Gerdur, works in the mill in Riverwood. It's just up the road. You should go there; she'll help you out."

And with that said, the former prisoner ran off to Talos-knows-where. Shiro turned his gaze back to the world in front of him. Skyrim was his home now and he better make the best of it. No screwing up, no getting too close to others and definitely _no _teaming up with a person or guild.

_Heh, wonder how long it'll take for me to break that promise._

* * *

><p><strong>When I was worknig on this chapter, I realized that I got the Raolf's name wrong. I caleld him Rolof instead. Oh well, I fixed it and that is all that matters.<br>****I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and feel free to leave a comment!**


	4. The Golden Claw

**And here is chapter 3! Again, sorry it's late. Like the last two chapters I had to watch videos of the mission and youtube is very slow. Plus I forgot all about the updates. Hopefully this chapter will make up for it.  
>This is the first quest you can get when in Riverwood: <strong>The Golden Claw. **Enjoy my dear readers.**

* * *

><p>"You'll make a fine rug cat!"<p>

"My cousin had a cat once, killed that too!"

Shiro groaned and ducked another swing of the bandit's axe. He made another attempt at the smaller of the two bandits, but the other one came at Shiro so he was forced to retreat a few feet. The Kahjit panted and clutched his daggers tighter. He watched his enemies through narrowed slits. Sneaking had failed, due to all the damn rubble across the floor, and fighting two men at one was proving to be difficult. It wasn't as if they were extremely tough, but Shiro was not used to fighting more than one at a time. If he was forced into a situation with many opponents then he would pick them off with his stealth skills. Unfortunately Shiro had been a bit slack and gave away his location.

**The Great Shiro? Slacking? **Voice cried in feigned shock. **Say it isn't so!**

_If you have nothing useful to say then beat it, _he hissed.

He shook his head and concentrated on the enemies once more. The larger bandit was running at him with his axe high in the air and ready to strike. Shiro scrambled backwards to avoid the blow. With surprising speed the axe whizzed through the air, just narrowly missing his scalp. The amount of force on the weapon caused it to dig well into the ground. A heartbeat later the glint of a dagger caught the man's eye before it was shoved into that eye. A howl of pain and rage ripped from his throat and he backed away, clutching his bleeding eye. The other bandit ran at Shiro in revenge for his injured friend.

The bandit swung his mace his great force. Shiro moved to the side and sheathed one of his daggers. With his free hand he slipped a leather shield he had gained earlier to block the heavy blows. Shiro's endurance was quickly draining and he knew it wouldn't be long before the other bandit got back up to fight. He had to finish this quickly. He jumped aside once more. When the bandit charged forward he stuck out his leg and watched the man fall down.

**Cheater.**

Shiro quickly raised his dagger then brought it down with all his force. The blade pierced the uncovered flesh of his neck and into the clavicle vertebrae. The spinal area snapped and killed the man instantly. Turning to the still injured bandit, Shiro strolled over and slashed his throat with one quick strike. He knelt down and wiped his bloody blade on the bandit's armor, searching for anything good in the process. Deciding it was clean enough, and finding three lockpicks, he turned and fiddled with a nearby chest. Content with his findings, he turned and continued on his quest.

"How did I end up doing this again?" he mused aloud.

_It had taken Shiro a little over an hour, but he finally found Riverwood. It was a quaint town, very peaceful. Not something Shiro would enjoy for too long, though; small places meant a bigger chance of being remembered. After all, people had an annoying habit of remembering things they shouldn't. A few kids were running around and chasing each other, a shaggy dog not far behind. The Kahjit's lips curled back slightly; he loathed those moronic beasts. Being careful to avoid the dog and children, he looked around for a sign that would indicate an inn. It didn't take long to find. He approached the building and looked at the sign The Sleeping Giant. He smirked slightly and entered._

_The inn was warm and welcoming. A few people sat on chairs drinking while in the background a bard was softly singing. His tail twitched in contentment as his eyes scanned for someone that worked there. A man was standing behind a counter drying ale mugs. Shiro approached him and cleared his throat._

"_May I help you?" the man grunted._

_Shiro pulled out a few coins and put it on the wooden surface. "I would like a room." He said. "For three nights."_

_The man eyed the beast-man for a moment, then nodded and led him to an open room. Shiro thanked him and shut the door before collapsing on the bed. The moment he touched the covers he was fast asleep._

_When Shiro awoke and left the inn the sun was high in the sky, indicating it was past noon. He stretched and slowly made his way around town until he caught sight of a trader's shop. He had a few things to sell from his escape and it was always good to have a little coin in his pocket. Smirking, he walked into the building. _

_As soon as he entered he saw two people arguing. He hung back, feeling awkward as they continued to yell at each other. They finally noticed Shiro's presence they fell silence. The girl huffed and stormed off while the man pinched the bridge of his nose. "I'm sorry." He sighed. "The name is Lucan and I own this place. May I help you?"_

_Shiro slung the pack from his shoulder and took out a few items; a couple of arrows, two wolf pelts, a spell tome and a ruby. "I'd like to sell these."_

_They sent a few minutes bargaining until they agreed on a price. After the transaction was made Shiro picked up his pack and turned to leave, then stopped just inches from the door. Lucan's sullen face and memory of the argument flashed in his mind. He frowned slightly and glanced over to see the man putting his newly acquired items away. His shoulders were sagged and his face looked haggard. _

_**Will the benevolent thief assist the poor store owner? **__Voice chuckled. A smirk was clear in her voice, as was a teasing tone. After all, since when do thieves help people?_

Since they are named Shiro._ He answered himself. _Especially when the thief Shiro will get something from his troubles.

_He turned back to Lucan. 'That argument between you and that girl, what was it about?"_

_A surprised look crossed the man's face. He didn't expect a stranger to ask. But he shrugged and explained about the break in that happened a few days ago. "The only thing stolen was a golden claw, but it is important to my sister and me."_

_Shiro nodded and smirked coolly. "I'll help you out. Just tell where they bandits are and I'll go and retrieve your stolen claw."_

_Lucan gaped at the Kajhit then a look of gratitude crossed his face. "Thank you! The bandits are at Bleak Falls Barrow." He pulled out a map of Skyrim and marked an area before handing it to Shiro. "This is where the location is. You can keep the map free of charge."_

_With __a lazy tip of two fingers against his brow, __Shiro turned and walked out of the shop._

It had taken the rest of the rest of the evening, and a most of the next day, due to the need for sleep, as well as poor map reading skills, but he finally found the cave. He had stumbled upon an old tower and was attacked by bandits while passing it. He had procured his shield and a few other items as well from there. Shiro sighed. "This is going to be a long task."

**Of course it will be.**

* * *

><p><strong>And there you have it; the start of the <strong>Golden Claw** quest. A bit short, but the next chapter should be longer. Can Shiro get the claw? Will he perish while doing so? And who _is _Voice? Two of those three questions shall be answered next time.**

**Please review!**


End file.
